


Daddy

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Babies, Children, Crew as Family, F/F, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Hugs, Team as Family, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: How could the future have been if Yondu had survived the battle with Ego?





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> On the rope, this is a metaphor used in the Portuguese language. I didn't know how to put it in English, so I left it that way.
> 
> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *Chapter fanart is available in the pinterest and instagram "agentsof_marvel".

                “You're marrying the deadliest woman in the galaxy...” The Ravagers leader spoke thoughtfully without looking at Peter.

                “Yes, I will.” The Terran spoke cautiously, wanting to avoid any negative reaction from his adoptive father.

                “I've just practically come back from death after all the mess that space junk has gotten to get such news...”

                Yondu had saved himself by very, very, very little from dying by giving the only surviving resource to Peter after the battle with Ego. At one shot in a million the Ravagers managed to pull them in time into the ship. Yondu would never have been able to imagine how much Peter had wept, distressed, and guilty. Not only at that moment that he thought Yondu was dead, but during the several months that the ravager had been in a coma. And the most surprising was what they found in one of the pockets of the blue-skinned man's overcoat, Peter's broken walkman, including the headphones and the tape, which can be repaired, with some marks left, but repaired.

                When it happened, Peter had discovered that the funerals made by the Ravagers consisted of an enormous amount of fireworks of the most beautiful and diverse colors, thrown into space while the body was cremated. Luckily it wasn't necessary. Yondu was alive. He was barely breathing, ice-cold as an iceberg, and Peter took endless minutes of desperation to hear his heart, but he was alive. In the end, the sad and colorful burial ritual of the Ravagers was used as a huge celebration as soon as Yondu was well enough to leave the hospital and return to the ship. Peter would never forget the smile on the blue alien's face.

                “I know you're not happy, you don't trust and you don't like Gamora, you want to hit me and you'll remember me that I'm only alive because you didn't let your men eat me when I was a child. But she already told me yes. I love Gamora and I won't go back,” he said bravely.

                Yondu grew serious, amused by the disturbing suspense that Peter was living. But his boy would never know how proud he was.

                “I told you I didn't do this very well... We could have more conversations like this from now on.”

                “So you definitely don’t want to be in my marriage...?”

                Yondu laughed, scaring Peter. The blue man stood and walked to his son, hugging him and patting him on the back.

                “I'm very happy, boy!”

                Peter was relieved by his daddy's sincere smile, not being able to not smile back.

                “That's what your Earth song says. You've found a girl, you settled down, and now you want it and you're getting married,” he said, smiling as he stepped back to meet the blue eyes, keeping his hands on Peter's shoulders.

                “Father and Son, from Cat Stevens.”

                “I'm very proud! If you want, we can redecorate this ship for you, a courtesy from your other side of the family.”

                “No need. I'm grateful, but I'm happy with Milano like this.”

                The silence that settled next wasn't disturbing as so many silences in which the conversation died for lack of subject. It was comforting. Yondu was alive, everything was fine. At that moment Peter didn't need any more.

                “Thank you.”

                Yondu looked at him in confusion, hiding his hands in his pockets.

                “For coming back. For not giving up all these months.”

                The ravager stared affected at the tears in his son's blue eyes. Feeling quite comfortable for they being completely alone, since the other guardians were in town at Xandar for some supplies, he approached his boy, taking Peter's face in his hands and patting him as he had done when he faced the death to save him. _All right, all right,_ the words popped into Peter's mind like that terrible moment almost a year ago.

                “He may have been your father, but he wasn't your daddy. I won't abandon you as he did.”

                Yondu didn't object when Peter hugged him. He wasn't a person who appreciated hugs, but it was his son, and he returned the gesture. How many times had he hugged him on his lap to sleep after he had cried for long minutes when he had been taken from Earth at the age of eight?

                “You don’t have to keep that bad memory anymore, son.”

******

                Yondu had the biggest smile that had been seen on his face, scaring the hospital doctors and nurses who didn't know if he was really happy or planning some evil, which made the nurses responsible for looking after Gamora watch the bedroom every five minutes, making Yondu laugh. The ravager was sitting in a chair beside Gamora's bed, holding the newborn in his arms, watching closely the green skin, the red hair, and the blue eyes.

                “Look how beautiful he is, Kraglin!”

                “I agree! I'm sure everyone will find the same when they see him.”

                Peter, sitting next to his wife, lay with her back to him, stroked her long hair with one hand while the other was entwined with hers. Gamora also had a huge smile looking at Yondu and her son, she probably had never felt so happy in her whole life. Drax, Groot, Rocket, and Mantis were all around Gamora's bed, all equally happy and smiling.

                “Is he going to be pathetic like you?” Drax asked Peter, receiving a confused and indignant look from the two ravagers present.

                Immediately Peter waved his hand to let them know it was all right.

                “This was not an insult. It's a long story... A conversation we had years ago. Drax wants to know if he's going to like dancing like me.”

                The two men seemed pleased with the explanation, and Yondu again looked at his now sleeping grandson.

                “I am Groot.”

                “All right...” Rock replied. “It's better to have a mini Quill dancing around the ship than a child with a killer instinct.”

                “I am Groot.”

                “Groot is right,” they heard Gamora answer. “You should thank me that I can’t make an effort now.”

                Peter laughed.

                “He'll be beautiful, perfect, and adorable, just like you,” he said to his wife, winning a huge smile from her.

                “I can’t wait to teach this guy to shoot,” Yondu said with excitement.

                “Not even think of teaching a baby to use guns,” Peter said quickly. “At least the same age as I was at the time.”

                “You still haven’t told us his name,” Kraglin said.

                Gamora exchanged a look with Peter, and glanced at Yondu smiling.

                “His name is Yondu Kevin Udonta Quill,” the zehoberi said.

                Peter thought it was the first time in his life that he saw Yondu so shocked, shocked in a good way. After a second he looked back at the sleeping baby, and smiled.

                Mantis crouched beside them, gently touching the baby's head and closing her eyes. The others looked at each other, but the guardians had a suspicion of what she might be doing.

                “She can control the nervous system. Although the personality of a living being develops over the years, there're some things inherited from its ascendants that have been there since birth,” Gamora told Yondu and Kraglin. “She must be looking for something like that.”

                Mantis opened her eyes with a smile and stared at Drax.

                “I think he's going to dance as much as Peter. Maybe even sing.”

                “So we're going to have two happy ducklings dancing around the ship?” Rock asked.

                The answer was a collective chuckle, discreet so as not to upset little Yondu and Gamora.

******

                Yondu ran toward his grandfather and Kraglin as he saw them in front of Xandar's hospital, followed by Groot. The blue man lifted the boy in his arms as they both laughed.

                “I'm sorry for being late. Business took longer than I expected. Are you already a big brother?”

                “They are the same!! Equals!!” The eight-year-old boy spoke with a huge smile. “They're pretty! They look like mommy.”

                “Come on, Kraglin! We have to see this!” He nodded Groot and walked through the door.

                “What's his problem?” Kraglin whispered to the boy when he saw Drax crying and laughing at the same time in a chair while Mantis and Rock talked to him.

                “I am Groot.”

                The two ravagers looked at each other and stared at the child, seeking a translation of the tree's speech.

                “He said that uncle Drax was overexcited. He got so mad when mom and dad said the names of my sisters who threatened to drive him out of here.”

                “I am Groot.”

                “Right,” little Yondu replied when he was taken by the ravagers to his mother's bedroom.

                Yondu put the boy on the floor and the three entered quietly, listening to the melodious and incredibly cheerful laughter of the couple. Each holding a baby. Identical girls with lighter green skin than Gamora's, dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

                They both silenced and greeted the newcomers with a big smile.

                “Do you want to hold them?” Peter asked.

                “Of course we do, boy. We came here for this,” Yondu replied smilling as Kraglin helped Kevin up onto the bed and sit next to his mother.

                “This is Meredith. She was born first,” Peter said, handing his daughter to Yondu. “This...” Peter began, gently picking up the second baby from Gamora's arms. “She's called Kamaria, "he said as he handed the child over to Kraglin.”

                “That explains why the big one is crying out there” Yondu started.

                “What? Is he still crying?” Peter questioned and laughed a little with Gamora.

                “Then he calmed down enough not to get kicked out” the green woman spoke with a smile as she interlaced her fingers with the small fingers of her son.

******

                “So you look closely as I explained, focus on your target as if nothing else in the universe existed, and when you feel that everything is in order, pull the trigger,” Yondu explained so concentrated that there seemed to be nothing else, no one in the universe besides him and of the boy of ten years.

                Little Yondu, wearing a ravager's red overcoat, almost equal to Peter's, stood still for a few seconds, staring at the target in front of him, and shot, reaching exactly the center, which led Yondu and the other ravagers to issue a collective sound of celebration. The little boy grinned at his grandfather as he messed up his red hair.

                “Daddy! Mommy!” He rushed to Peter, who held the twins, and Gamora, both as happy and surprised as the ravagers and the rest of the guardians.

                “My little man is learning well.” Gamora hugged her son, kissing his cheek, and listening to him laugh, also gaining a kiss on her face then.

                “Can I participate in the most dangerous missions?”

                “No,” Peter said simply.

“Mom!”

                “Your father is right.”

                “Son…” Drax leaned closer to the boy's height. “Dangerous missions require a lot more. We have already lost count of the times when there seemed to be no way out, and just shooting well may not be enough.”

                “But I know how to fight.”

                “But you still have to grow up a little, get tougher, and perfect what you know, to be even better than us.”

                “I am Groot”.

                “I am Groot,” Yondu replied.

                “I'm not boring! You are, Groot, stop winding him up.”

                “Why would Groot give him a rope?”

                “Metaphor,” little Yondu replied to Drax.

                Peter smiled as he remembered when baby Groot had begun to grow and every time someone came into his room it seemed to be in a forest, and Peter had argued with him once about it. All the guardians could now understand what Groot was saying, but as Yondu communicated with him responding to the same thing and there was still an understanding, it was a mystery even for Rocket.

                “The kid looks more like you every day,” Rock told Peter.

                “That’s obvious, he’s my son.”

                Gamora rolled her eyes and laughed as the two were about to start another useless argument. Then her attention turned to Mantis, who approached Kevin and touched his shoulder.

                “There's a lot of energy in you now. Why don't you try to focus on something else you like to relieve it?” - She asked.

                “What then?”

                “Hey, boy!” Yondu called him, making Peter and Kevin look at the same time. “Are you missing it?”

                 Yondu began to whistle, and the golden and red arrow lifted before him, whirling through the air and inevitably attracting the attention of all there. The twins laughed and shifted in their father's arms, lifting their arms in the direction of the arrow. Peter laughed and kissed each one's face.

                “It's not a toy, dear ones.”

                The arrow stopped in front of Kevin, and Yondu allowed the boy to hold it. The blue eyes sparkled. It wasn't the first time he had seen it, but he simply loved to see it again and again.

                “Listen. Your family is right. You're very good! Better than me and your father, neither of us hit the first shot. But you'll need a lot more when you're cornered and there's no way out. You don't have to hurry,” Yondu said as he walked over to the boy.

                “Peter told us that children on Earth play almost all the time. You're only ten years old. I think he told us that on Earth you're a kid up to the age of twelve. Enjoy this time, your father couldn't so much,” Kraglin told him.

                “They're right, son,” Peter said.

                The boy nodded and looked back at the golden arrow.

                 “Dad... Didn’t you say you have strange powers that you don’t know how to use right and you prefer not to use it?”

                “Yes. But why are we talking about it all of a sudden?”

                “Would you be angry if I did something strange?”

                “What do you mean, Yondu?”

                The green-skinned kid started whistling as he stared at his grandfather's arrow.

                “Hey, little one,” Yondu started. “We already said. Only works with the help of fi...”

                Everyone's eyes widened as the arrow began to float, and they were mute for long seconds.

                “Kevin, put it down!” Drax pleaded.

                “Why?”

                “He didn’t have a good experience when I tried to learn it once,” Kraglin told him.

                “Son, how do you do this?” Yondu asked.

                “I don’t know.”

                “He's using telekinesis,” Gamora spoke to no one in particular, then exchanged a look with Peter.

                “Boy, down this deal,” Rock asked, despite the arrow giving graceful whirls in the air and then standing perfectly still in front of the boy. “For the good of all.”

                “I am Groot.”

                “It's the same power as Peter and...” Mantis spoke as she touched Kevin's head, interrupting her sentence, knowing that no one there, not even her, liked to remember Ego.

                “Do you think it's dangerous?” Peter asked.

                “It doesn't depend on power, it depends on who owns it, from the heart. He just doesn't know how to control perfectly, but the chances of it being a bad thing are almost nonexistent,” She smiled, reassuring the rest of the guardians a little.

                “Let's talk about this later. You must know what it is,” the Star Lord told his son.

                Then a silence took over for a moment. Yondu took the arrow when Kevin dropped it, and put it in his overcoat.

                “I'm so proud of you, kid!!” He exclaimed with the biggest smile in the world, hugging Kevin and pulling him off the floor.

                The boy laughed, infecting everyone and breaking the tension of moments ago.

******

                Peter watched with a smile as the two girls slept together in the crib, but turned around as he heard footsteps entering the room.

                “You didn’t look happy about what Mantis was going to say, whatever it was.”

                Peter turned to his son, seeing the apprehension in his eyes.

                “You already know that Yondu is my adoptive father. What you don't know is who my father really was.”

                Peter closed the door and called the boy to sit on the bed with him, telling the whole story from the moment they met Ego. The boy listened in surprise and alert for more than an hour.

                “I don’t want to be like him.”

                “You won't.” Peter put his hand on his shoulder, and looked at him deeply. “He may have been my father, but he wasn't my daddy. Yondu told me that when he almost died so that I could survive. And he's never been so sure about anything before. You do 't need to be the same as anyone who came before you, Yondu. This is something that only you should choose. You don't, and shouldn't, be in a hurry to find out anything. I pursued the truth about my father all my life, and out of nowhere this truth appeared in front of me, the moment it should appear, hidden by many lies, and in the end it was nothing I expected and wanted. The present is all you have, and you must give importance to it, the future will appear by itself.”

                The boy smiled and nodded. The two of them hugged and Peter kissed the boy's hair.

                “You could enjoy listening to some of the songs you still don't know, and taking away those disturbing ideas. Come to think of it...” Peter took the walkman by his side, and put the earphones in his son's ears. “There's one that's all you need to hear now.”

                Yondu was silent when the lyrics reached his ears.

                “Father and son, from Cat Stevens, a great singer on Earth.”

                The boy listened intently and his eyes flashed as the words struck his heart.

******

                Peter was awakened by a soft kiss on his lips and opened his eyes, seeing Gamora smiling above him.

                “All right with you two?”

                Peter looked at Kevin, sleeping beside him as he hugged him, still with earbuds in his ears.

                “I think it's now,” he said, returning the smile. “And it would be better if a certain green killer joined us.”

                Gamora's smile widened and this time the kiss went longer and deeper. She couldn't say no after Peter's affection in her hair, and then she was lying on his chest and stroking her son's sleeping face while Peter's other arm wrapped around her waist.

                “The girls…”

                “They are well. They already eaten, already laughed enough to get tired of the jokes of Drax and Groot, Mantis and I showered on both, they're sleeping again. Meanwhile Rock made new combinations with his weapons. Now we can sleep peacefully for a few hours.”

                Peter kissed her again, and they both closed their eyes. The Star Lord couldn't be happier.


End file.
